The Real
by Sehun curuts
Summary: Sehun bule blasteran yang manja dan dingin dijodohkan dengan jongin yang mempunyai julukan 'derp' disekolahnya tapi hey! itu hanya topeng jongin. sudah cukup rumit masalah sehun, datang lagi luhan si preman sekolah . kaihun hanhun krishun ( brother ship ). YAOI .
1. Chapter 1

Author:sehun curuts

Cast: Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

All member EXO

Genre: Comedy,Romance

.

.

.

.

.

THIS YAOI, LOVE!

.

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI PLEASE EXIT OR CLOSE WITHOUT A COMENT

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE?DONT READ PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEHUN CURUTS PRESENTS

* * *

" Hun-ah Ireona "

Dengan ditemani sinar sang surya, terlihat pria jangkung sedang berusaha menyibak selimut tebal nan hangat yang membungkus tubuh seseorang didalamnya. pria jangkung tersebut beranjak membuka tirai jendela kamar, membiarkan cahaya sang surya memenuhi seisi kamar

"eugghhh hyung, Give me 5 minute again please "

"No hun-ah, it's first day of your school"

Sang kakak kembali menyibak selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh sang adik, dan menarik tubuh kurus itu agar bangkit dari ranjang. Tapi sang adik atau yang bisa kita panggil sehun malah menyampingkan tubuhnya dan memeluk guling disamping-nya, oh tak tahu kah ia jika sang kakak sudah berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak segera menarik tubuh sang adik dan segera memandikanya?.

Sekelibat ide muncul di benak sang kakak, ia duduk dipinggir ranjang sang adik dan ikut merebahkan diri di samping sang adik oh jangan lupakan tangan kekar sang kakak yang melingkar indah di pinggang ramping sang adik.

"Sehunnie…" Sang kakak menghembuskan nafas di perpotongan leher dan bahu sang adik. seketika mata indah milik sang adik terbuka lebar atau lebih tepatnya , melotot.

"_SINGKIRKAN TANGAN MU DARI TUBUHKU NAGA JELEK_" (jika tulisan bercetak miring,berati sehun sedang berbicara dalam bahasa china yah ^^)

* * *

Sepertinya sehun benar benar marah atas kejadian tadi pagi. terbukti saat ini ia mengunci mulutnya rapat rapat dan sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepala ke arah kakak kesayanganya atau yang bisa dipanggil kris.

"hun-ah" Panggil kris tanpa menoleh dari stir mobil yang ia pegang, yah mereka sekarang berada di dalam mobil Audi A4 kepunyaan kris yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari California.

Betapa hebatnya keluarga Wu ini. Sekedar informasi, Mobil yang sekarang ditumpangi oleh Wu brother ini hanya ada 2 di dunia. 1 mobil sudah berada ditangan kris dan 1 mobil lagi ada di tangan pangeran William. Kekayaan keluarga Wu ini sudah tidak usah diragukan, Mereka mempunyai 507 cabang perusahaan diseluruh dunia yang bergerak di bidang otomotif. dan… ohh kita harus kembali ke cerita tentang wu brother ini.

"Sehun-ah" Tak ada respon

"sehunnie, maafkan hyung ne" Tetap sama, sang adik masih bungkam

"HEY WU SEHUN ! " Kris menghentikan mobil-nya. melirik sejenak sang adik yang hanya diam dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"kau ingin menurunkan ku di jalanan?" Tanya sehun sinis

"Tidak, kita sudah sampai di sekolah baru mu" Entah marah atau malu , muka sang adik memerah. ia melepaskan salt belt yang membelit tubuh indahnya dengan kasar

**_BRRUUKKKK_**

- Dan ia juga menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar.

"isshhh dasar naga bodoh, mengapa ia tak bilang jika sudah sampai?!" sehun terus mengumpat sambil berjalan,sesekali juga terdengar sumpah serapah yang ditunjukan untuk kakaknya, kris. sekarang sehun berada di lingkungan sekolah barunya, Global senior school.

Global senior school atau yang biasa disingkat GSS adalah sekolah termewah ke 3 di dunia, Dengan fasilitas dan pendidikan yang terjamin membuat sekolah ini terkenal sampai ke daratan asia. Fasilitas per-kelas nya pun tidak main main, 1 kelas yang berisi 20 murid di fasilitasi meja _touch screen _, toilet pribadi dan Lift di kelas masing masing. Para murid pun diberi kamar istirahat yang bisa dibilang seperti kamar hotel bintang lima dan ohh jangan lupakan pantai buatan yang berada tak jauh dari lapangan golf.

BUGGGGHHHH

"awwwhh.. appo"

Oh sepertinya prince kita satu ini menabrak seseorang atau lebih seorang namja. sehun yang melihat buku berceceran didepanya – yang sudah pasti punya namja yang ia tabrak tadi- segera memunguti satu per satu buku, namja yang sehun tabrak itu juga sedang memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"sorry,are you okey?" ujar sehun sembari memberikan buku buku tersebut kepada namja itu.

"aku baik baik saja, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. buku buku ini mengalihkan pandanganku. maaf dan terima kasih telah membantuku"

" hmm ur welcome, can you tell me where school office ?" Tanya sehun.

"You not Korean?" Tanya jongin bingung, pasalnya sedari tadi sehun memakai bahasa inggris tapi wajah sehun menunjukan jika ia orang korea asli.

"I am Korean but I long live in Canada. i am sehun,you?" sehun mengulurkan tangannya kearah namja berkacamata di depanya.

"jongin, kim jongin."

* * *

Suasana kelas 10-1 atau kelas unggulan ini bisa dibilang seperti pasar tradisional, sebagian siswi perempuan sedag bergosip ria tentang kedatangan murid baru yang katanya tampan. dan terlihat ada 3 namja yang sedang menggangu atau lebih tepatnya mem_bully _seorang lelaki yang duduk dibelakang kelas.

"hey kau namja idiot, namja sepertimu seharusnya tidak bersekolah disini apalagi dikelas ini" lelaki berambut blonde mendorong bangku yang sedang di duduki oleh namja korban bullying mereka.

"hey, kerjakan semua tugas kami ini, arra?" perintah lelaki berwajah sangar. Lelaki berkacamata didepanya hanya bisa mengganguk.

Inilah kelas 10-1, kelas termewah yang ada disekolah ini. untuk masuk dikelas ini, kalian tidak perlu otak. yang kalian butuhkan hanyalah uang yang terus mengalir. kebanyakan siswa siswi disini mempunyai orang tua yang memiliki perusahaan raksaksa. dan jangan heran jika ada guru yang takut dengan murid murid dari kelas 10-1 ini, semua hal bisa terjadi dengan uang kan.

"selamat pagi semua" seorang guru berparas cantik memasuki kelas . murid-murid kembali tenang dan kembali ke tepat duduknya masing masing. Guru cantik itu tidak datang sendiri, ia datang dengan lelaki tinggi berkulit pucat yang pasti kalian tahu.

"pagi, saem "jawab murid serempak.

"kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru hari ini." Siswi perampuan sudah mengigiti jari mereka, bahkan ada yang memotret sehun secara diam-diam. tak hanya siswi, siswa berstatus seme pun juga tersenyum mesum melihat sehun.

"sehun, intro you self please " perintah guru itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"hello everyone, I am sehun from Canada."sehun membungkuk sejenak. ugghh dia sangat risih dengan tatapan para lelaki disini tapi sehun tetap memberi senyum kepada seluruh siswa yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya nanti

"can you speak hangul, sehun-shi?" Tanya siswi yang sedari tadi memotret sehun,dandanan nyetrik ala lady gaga melekat pada tubuhnya.

"No, I can't. but I understand if you speak hangul with me"

"oke sudah cukup. kalian bisa berkenalan dengan sehun nanti." Guru cantik tersebut menunjukan tempat duduk sehun di belakang ruangan karna hanya itu yang tersisa. sehun dengan senang hati duduk dibelakang. sehun duduk dan menoleh keteman sebangkunya dan sehun kembali tersenyum mengingat ia telah mengenal teman sebangkunya ini.

"see you again, sehun-shi" jongin tersenyum

* * *

"MOM, DAD I AM BACK" teriak sehun setelah memasuki teras rumah atau lebih tepatnya istana milik keluarga Wu. Sehun menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa ditemani laptopnya dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"how the first of your school, dear?"Tanya ayah sehun yang sekarang sudah melepaskan kacamata yang sedari tadi menempel pada wajah tampanya.

"Not bad"ayah sehun mengkerutkan dahi . biasanya sehun akan bercerita panjang lebar tentang semua kejadian yang ia alami.

"What's wrong?" Tanya ayah sehun yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah sehun.

"hmm just bad mood, dad" sehun melepaskan sepatunya yang segera diambil oleh maid untuk diletakan di rak sepatu raksaksa milik sehun.

"hey hey hey sehun sayang, biasakan lah lidah mu berbicara hangul. kau sudah tinggal di korea bukan Canada" sesosok wanita paruh baya datang membawakan 2 minuman segar berwarna orange. perempuan itu adalah ibu sehun, parasnya cantik dan wajahnya benar benar menunjukan wajah seorang ibu bahagia.

"but mom…"

"panggil aku eomma, juga panggil dad dengan appa, sehunnie"

"ne, eomma"

* * *

"KYAAAAA WU SEHUN…."

"SEHUN SARANGHAE"

"SEHUN LIHAT NONNA DISINI"

Sorak heboh di koridor sekolah pagi ini cukup membuat kuping sehun sakit. bagaimana bisa dalam sehari sehun sudah bisa jadi idol disekolah ? salahkan wajah tampanya yang mengundang daya tarik para yeoja. Sehun berjalan acuh menuju kelasnya , bukannya sehun sombong tapi ia malas menanggapi para yeoja dan namja yang berlebihan seperti itu.

sehun merogoh saku celananya , mencoba mengambil hadset yang bisa dipastikan kusut karna tadi pagi sehun memasukan benda itu secara tidak berperi kemanusian kedalam sakunya. sehun meyumpalkan benda kecil itu di kupingnya setelah ia sampai di bangkunya. sehun menenggelamkan kepala di lipatan tanganya.

**_BRAAAAKKKKKK_**

Sehun mendongakan kepala setelah merasa ada suara yang cukup menggangu acara tidur kilatnya. Dilihatnya 3 namja dihadapanya.

diperhatikanya namja pertama, berambut blonde berwarna hitam, tubuh kurus nan pendek, muka bisa dibilang manis dan mata nya seperti rusa dilihatnya _name tag _namja tersebut, Xi Luhan.

Dilihatnya lagi namja kedua, Tubuhnya tak beda jauh dari namja yang bernama luhan, rambutnya coklat legam dan ohhh ia juga memakai eyeliner di matanya, sehun kembali melihat _name tag_ namja ber_eyeliner_ itu, Byun baekhyun.

tersisa satu namja lagi, tak ada yang special dari namja itu, hanya tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi dan ia bernama park chanyeol.

"hey anak baru. kenapa diam eoh? kau terpana akan ketempanan kami hem? " Tanya namja jangkung, park chanyeol.

Sehun diam tak menjawab.

"ckk sombong sekali dia" ujar byun baekhyun.

"Hey anak manis, kau manis dan emm cantik . kau mau jadi pacarku?" Ujar park chanyeol yang sontak membuat seisi kelas membulatkan mata.

"HEY PARK CHANYEOL KAU CARI MATI HUH" teriak baekhyun. Luhan yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Hey anak baru.." Luhan mengelus pipi putih sehun dan..

BRUUUGGHHH

"AWHH..APPO"

"ASTAGA.."

Sehun menendang perut luhan dengan kaki kirinya. seketika sekelas hening. tak ada yang berani mencegah amarah Luhan, sekalipun chanyeol dan baekhyun yang sudah bersahabat dengan luhan dari dari kecil. Luhan tersenyum sinis, Ia menarik sehun dari bangkunya. mencengkeram tangan sehun keras

"heyyy appo. lepaskan tangan-ku"

Demi apapun badan sehun lebih besar dari pada Luhan tapi bagaimana bisa tenaga luhan lebih besar daripada sehun, ingatkan sehun untuk meng-iyakan ajakan kakaknya untuk ke_gym_. sehun terus mencoba melepaskan tanganya dari cengkeraman luhan tapi semakin ia berontak luhan malah mencengkeram tangan sehun lebih erat.

"Diam atau aku perkosa kau disini"

Sehun diam tak berani membantah. otak cerdasnya mulai dipenuhi ide ide liar, luhan hanya memegang tangannya bukan dan kakinya masih bebas. bagaimana jika ia menendang luhan dari belakang? ide yang bagus, dari pada ia harus diseret seret luhan seperti ini. sehun menyiapkan kuda kuda kakinya untuk menendang luhan dibagian punggung. 1 … 2 …

BRRUKKKKK

Tidak. bukan luhan yang terjatuh melainkan punggung sehun yang menabrak tembok di sampingnya.

Saat sehun sudah siap ingin menendang luhan, luhan berbalik dan menghindar dan segera mendorong sehun ke tembok dengan kedua tanganya. dan jangan lupakan kedua tanganya yang mengunci tubuh sehun. _Sehun is danger_

"Jangan macam macam kau Wu sehun"

.

.

.

.

TBC OR END

FF ini bakal jadi Kaihun Vs HanHun

so,review yang banyak yahh


	2. Chapter 2

Preview

"Diam atau aku perkosa kau disini"

Sehun diam tak berani membantah. otak cerdasnya mulai dipenuhi ide ide liar, luhan hanya memegang tangannya bukan dan kakinya masih bebas. bagaimana jika ia menendang luhan dari belakang? ide yang bagus, dari pada ia harus diseret seret luhan seperti ini. sehun menyiapkan kuda kuda kakinya untuk menendang luhan dibagian punggung. 1 … 2 …

BRRUKKKKK

Tidak. bukan luhan yang terjatuh melainkan punggung sehun yang menabrak tembok di sampingnya.

Saat sehun sudah siap ingin menendang luhan, luhan berbalik dan menghindar dan segera mendorong sehun ke tembok dengan kedua tanganya yang mengunci tubuh sehun. _Sehun is danger_

"Jangan macam macam kau Wu sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

Author: sehun curuts

Cast: Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Xi Luhan

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baek Hyun

All member EXO

Genre: Comedy,Romance

.

.

.

.

.

THIS YAOI, LOVE!

.

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI PLEASE EXIT OR CLOSE WITHOUT A COMENT

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE?DONT READ PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEHUN CURUTS PRESENTS

Sehun mengentak hentakan kakinya kasar, memasuki masion keluarga wu dengan wajah terlipat ternyata mengundang rasa penasaran dari semua anggota keluarga Wu, Ny. Wu dan Tuan Wu menggelangkan kepala ketika melihat sang anak bungsu melemparkan tas dan sepatu sekolahnya ke sembarang arah. Ny. Wu yang sudah mengerti keadaan anak bungunya itu melirik anak pertamanya yang sedang tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang adik. Tanpa harus mengeluarkan suara, kris sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan tatapan sang ibu, dengan segera Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar raksaksa milik sang adik.

.

"dasar brengsek"

.

"akan ku penggal kepala mu Xi Luhan"

.

Terdengar umpatan umpatan dari kamar mewah milik Sehun, tanpa ketukan pintu, Kris segera memasuki kamar Sehun dan…

.

BRAAAAKKKKK

.

"oowhhhh…."

.

-Kris terkena pukulan bantal maut dari sehun.

.

"hey naga jelek, siapa suruh kau berdiri disitu?"

.

Dan bisa kalian lihat asap sudah menggepul di sekitar kepala kris. Ingin rasanya kris melempar adik satu satunya itu ke kolam penuh kecoa , kenapa kolam kecoa ? karna memang sang adik sangat amat takut dengan mahluk kecil satu itu.

.

"oke oke. Aku minta maaf" kris memilih mengalah, jika tidak sudah pasti akan ada perang dunia ke tiga dirumahnya dan bisa dipastikan telinganya akan panas karna mendengar ocehan sang ibu seharian ugghh itu mimpu buruk baginya.

.

"jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan siapa itu Xi LuMan ?" Kris mendudukan dirinya di ranjang king size milik Sehun.

.

"Namanya Luhan ,hyung bukan Luman" Sehun merebahkan dirinya di ranjang yang di ukuti oleh Kris.

.

"baiklah itu tidak penting. Dan bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Kris menyampingkan tubuhnya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan lengan, siap mendengar keluh kesal sang adik.

.

"ani, tidak apa apa" Sehun menyembunyikan pergelangan tanganya di balik selimut disamping kanannya. Tapi sepertinya mata elang Kris menangkap sesuatu yang salah pada lengan sehun. Dengan cepat Kris menarik tangan sehun dan..

.

"Kenapa ini?" Tatapan Kris berubah menjadi tatapan tajam yang siap membunuh siapa saja yang berani menatapnya, dan jangan lupakan suara nya juga berubah dingin.

.

Sehun yang gelagapan memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. Ayolahh oh sehun cepat, hyung mu itu akan berubah menjadi serigala ganas dalam hitungan menit ini jika kau tak bisa mencari alasan yang tepat.

.

"I.. Ini terbentur tembok saat disekolah tadi"

.

Kris terseyum ohh ralat , lebih tepat menyeringai.

.

'_sudah berani berbohong ternyata adik ku yang manis' _

.

"baiklah, sebaiknya kau mandi karna bau tubuh mu bisa merusak hidung ku" Kris menyentil hidung mancung milik Sehun.

.

"nanti saja, aku masih lelah" Sehun memejamkan matanya berniat untuk tidur. Sungguh ia ingin melupakan hari buruk ini.

.

"dengan terpaksa aku harus memandikan mu, baby sehunnie"

.

KYAAAAA TURUNKAN AKU NAGA MESUM"

.

Mari kita tinggalkan Wu brother ini.

* * *

"jongin sayang, ayo turun. Makan malam telah siap sayang"

Di lain tempat tentunya, bisa kita lihat rumah dengan interior klasik bergaya eropa tetapi tetap menunjukan sisi kemewahan walaupun rumah ini tidak terlaru besar. Mereka adalah keluarga Kim. Keluarga kim mempunyai perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang minyak bumi , bisa dibilang – sangat -sukses. Perusahaan keluarga Kim ini termaksud perusahaan yang berpengaruh besar di amerika, jadi bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perusahaan raksaksa ini bukan?.

Walaupun kekayaan mereka tidak dapat dihitung lagi, tetapi mereka tetap hidup sederhana. Mereka tak hidup mewah seperti kebanyakan orang kaya lainya. Intinya mereka hidup dengan sederhana tanpa sesuatu yang berlebihan.

.

"Ne eomma"

.

Sesosok pria keluar dari pintu atas rumah keluarga kim, siapa lagi kalau bukan anak mereka, kim jongin. Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai makanan kesukaanya, hatinya gembira melihat itu.

"eomma, tak biasanya kau masak banyak seperti ini" Tanya jongin sambil memasukan telur gulung kedalam mulutnya.

"Ne, jonginie. Apa tak boleh jika eomma seperti ini?"

"ani eomma. Eomma seperti ini setiap hari pun aku senang" jongin tersenyum lebar tetapi firasat buruk mulai hinggap di otaknya.

Ny Kim mendorong jongin supaya cepat terduduk di kursi meja makan tak lupa ia juga mengambilkan semangkuk nasi berserta lauk pauknya di hadapan sang anak tercinta, melihat itu jongin semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh sang ibu.

"makanlah yang banyak jonginie"

Tuan kim hanya menggeleng geleng kepala sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang istri dan sang anak. Tanpa disuruh pun jongin memakan masakan yang super lezat dihadapanya. Sejenak ia melirik sang ibu yang sedang tersenyum…entah apa arti senyum tersebut.

'semoga aku baik baik saja sehabis ini ya tuhan' doa jongin dalam hati.

Singkat cerita jongin sudah selesai menghabiskan semua makanan yang tersedia dimeja makan. Ia hendak menaruh piring ke dapur sebelum sang ibu menahanya dan mengambil alih piring yang berada di tangan jongin.

"jonginie, ada sesuatu yang ingin eomma dan appa sampaikan." Ny. Kim menarik jongin keruang tengah bersama tuan kim. Jongin yang memang sedari tadi sudah merasakan hawa tidak enak dari sang ibu hanya bisa pasrah.

"jongin- ah, appa tau kau masih sekolah. Umur mu juga belum genap 18 tahun. Tapi jika kau ingin tahu….."

"yoebo, kau terlalu berbelit belit" Ny. Kim menyelak omongan suaminya. Jongin yang masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan ini hanya terdiam.

"jongin sayang, kau akan eomma jodohkan dengan putra dari keluarga Oh"

5 detik

.

.

.

.

10 detik

.

.

.

.

15 detik

"MWO? Apa maksud mu eomma" serempak Ny. Dan Tuan Kim menutup telinga mereka jika tak ingin telinga mereka mengalami ganguan atas teriakan super dahsyat milik sang anak.

.

"begini jongin. Kau mengenal tuan Oh, bukan?" Tanya tuan kim halus.

.

Jongin mengangguk. Tentu saja ia mengenal Tuan oh. Tuan Oh sering mengajaknya memancing sewaktu ia kecil, Tuan Oh pernah berkata jika ia sangat senang bisa memancing bersama, sebenarnya tuan oh juga ingin mengajak putra keduanya tapi putra bungsu tuan oh itu lebih suka bermain boneka dari pada ikut memancing bersamanya.

.

"Eomma dan appa berencana menjodohkan…."

.

"Shireo" Tolak jongin sebelum tuan park menyeselesaikan kalimatnya.

.

"jongin sayang, dengarkan eomma….."

.

" Apa eomma belum puas melihat aku tidak mempunyai teman gara gara penampilan yang eomma sebut keren ini? Apa eomma belum puas melihat aku menderita? Dan sekarang eomma hendak menjodohkan ku? Ohhh aku merasa seperti boneka saat ini"

.

Tak ada nada bentakan atau tatapan tajam. Hanya ada tatapan lurus nan kosong dan nada dingin yang keluar dari mulut jongin. Sungguh ia lelah sangat lelah, dari kecil jongin tak dibiarkan bermain bebas seperti kebanyakan anak lainya, ia juga tak di biarkan pergi sendiri walaupun umurnya sudah menginjak 18 tahun bahkan ia juga dipaksa untuk berpakaian layaknya 'derp' di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah.

Jongin pergi meninggakan kedua orang tuanya yang masih mencerna dengan baik ucapan dari jongin.

* * *

Sehun hendak keluar dari mobil bugatti veyron terbaru milik kris sebelum tangan besar milik hyungnya menahan tangan miliknya,

.

"kau yakin tak ada masalah? Aku bisa saja mengirim orang untuk menjaga mu disekolah" Kris menatap sehun ragu.

.

"aku akan terlihat seperti anak seorang yakuza jika kau melakukanya" Sehun memutar mata jengah , Kris ini termaksud brothercomplex akut.

"

"Yasudah, cepat beri aku ciuman perpisahan"

"Mwo? Apa lagi itu?" sehun menyeringit bingung, kakaknya ini memang aneh. Dilihatnya kris menepuk nepuk pipi kananya pelan yang menandakan ia harus menyium pipi keras sang kakak.

"hey, sepertinya kau harus segera mencari seorang kekasih, aku juga sudah bosan jika harus terus menerus mencium naga jelek seperti mu"

Dengan cepat Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan segera berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya, menjauh dari naga yang mukanya sudah terlihat merah entah menahan marah atau menaha sesuatu.

"kau akan mati Wu sehun"geram Kris

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, sebagian murid berjalan menuju kantin guna mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berteriak minta diisi, Sehun sendiri masih tetap berada di kelas. Ia sibuk masih mencatat rumus kimia yang tertera di papan kaca kelasnya.

"chogiyo,apa benar kau Wu Sehun?" sehun mendongakan kepala, ia mendapati ada seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dihadapanya.

.

"ne, ada apa?" sehun menghentikan tulis- menulisanya sejenak

.

"kau dipanggil oleh Choi saem di perpustakaan gudang bawah"

Sehun mengganguk dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada lelaki yang menyampaikan pesan tersebut. Ia masukan buku beserta alat alat lainya kedalam tas dan segera ke ruang perputakaan gudang bawah tanah untuk menemui choi saem.

"akhhh sehun pabbo"

Sehun meruntuki dirinya karna tak sempat menayakan dimana tempat gudang perpustakan, sehun adalah murid baru jadi wajar saja ia masih belum hapal seluk beluk sekolah raksaksa ini. Sehun menghampiri 2 perempuan yang sedari tadi sudah histeris tertahan melihat sehun, sehun menanyakan dimana letak gudang perpustakaan , tapi 2 perempuan itu malah – dengan senang hati- mengantar sehun ke ruang yang ia maksud.

"kau hanya perlu lurus dari sini " ucap perempuan berambut pendek sambil melempar wink kearah sehun.

Sungguh sehun ingin muntah saat itu juga.

Sehun berjalan lurus sesuai intruksi perempuan tadi. dan sampai lah ia di depan pintu yang bertuliskan gudang perpustakaan buku. Sejenak ia ragu karna sepertinya gudang itu terlihat mengerikan baginya, tapi dengan modal keberanian sepucuk daun teh, sehun memasuki gudang tersebut. Gelap, itulah keaadan di dalam gudang yang penuh buku ini.

_._

_BRAAAAAAAKKKK_

.

Oh tidak demi kotak make up milik kris, sehun benar benar takut sekarang, ia berlari kecil menuju pintu dan… dan…

.

Dan ASTAGA! PINTUNYA TERKUNCI

.

Sehun menggedor gedor keras pintu sialan dihadapanya. Menendang dan berusaha mendobrak tapi sialnya pintu ini sangatlah keras!

.

TAPPP

.

TAPPP

.

Terdengar bunyi langkah seseorang dibelakang sehun, demi apapun sekarang Sehun benar benar ingin menangis, bagaimana jika dibelakang sehun ada zombie yang ingin memakanya? Atau sesosok mahluk berkepala dua yang siap memenggal kepala sehun untuk dijadikan kepala ke tiga? Ohh salahkan kris yang sering mengajak sehun menonton film horror bersama.

Sehun belum berani melihat kebelakang, tapi bayangan seseorang sudah tercetak jelas di hadapan sehun. Sehun gemetar sekarang.

Sehun merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh bahunya, astaga sehun bisa mati berdiri saat ini juga. Sehun memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha menyiapkan mental nya untuk menerima apapun yang ia lihat nanti.

"Hey….."

Tangan yang tadi bertengger di bahu sehun kini memutar balik tubuh sehun. Dan..

.

" Kim Jongin"

.

-Dan ia mendapati teman sebangkunya ada dihadapanya, asdhijkl

.

"kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya jongin bingung, bukannya menjawab sehun malah merosot kebawah dengan lemas. Ia berjanji akan sering ke gereja saat ini juga.

.

Sesaat hening

.

Sehun masih terduduk lemas , nyawa ditubuhnya seperti hilang entah kemana dan jongin kembali menelusuri rak rak buku raksaksa.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya sehun meyusul jongin yang sibuk mencari buku di rak pojok. Sehun berjalan dengan tenang menuju rak buku sampai ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh di atas kepalanya, ia menggeleng gelengkan kepala supaya 'benda' di atas kepalanya jatuh dan…

.

Dan ia melihat makhluk kecil berwarna merah kecoklatan bersayap ada di hidung mancungnya! Ya tuhan..

.

"ASTAGA YA TUHAN HUWAAAAAAA"

Sontak jongin yang mendengar teriakan milik sehun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju sumber suara . ia mendapati sehun yang sedang lompat lompat tak jelas sambil mengibas kemaja nya.

.

"apa yang terjadi?" jongin heran sendiri melihat sehun yang sepertinya akan menangis.

.

"ASTAGA TOLONG AKU ADA MAHLUK SIALAN YANG MASUK DI KEMEJA KU ASTAGA TOLONG AKU" dan dilihatnya sehun berlari lari tak jelas, jongin bingung harus melakukan apa, mahluk sialan? Apa itu.

"a.. aku harus bagaimana?"

.

"AMBIL MAHLUK ITU BODOH"

.

Jongin segera membuka kancing kemeja sehun, Tanganya bergeliriya di tubuh sehun untuk menangkap 'mahluk sialan' yang dimaksud sehun.

Dan Makhluk kecil itu sudah berada di tangan jongin, hanya kecoa ternyata.

.

"ini yang kau maksud mahkuk sialan?" Tanya jongin sambil memperlihatkan kecoa yang sudah mati dihadapan sehun.

.

"BUANG MAHLUK NERAKA ITU SEKARANG"

.

Jongin menuntup telinganya, sekarang ia sudah tau bagaimana perasaan orang tuanya jika ia sedang berteriak. Ia membuang kecoa malang itu di tempat sampah yang terletak di pojok ruangan

Dan kita kembali ke sehun yang masih loading, ia melihat tubuhnya sekarang. Kemeja nya sudah terbuka dan.. dan..

.

DAN JONGIN MENYENTUH TUBUNYA TADI

.

Dengan cepat sehun kembali mengancingkan kemeja seperti semula. Ya tuhan tubuh sehun sudah tak suci lagi.

"hey bagaimana kita keluar jika pintunya terkunci?" Tanya sehun

"kita bisa keluar dari pintu belakang, tapi siapa yang mengunci pintu itu?" jongin menunmpuk buku buku yang sudah ia dapat. Diliriknya sehun yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"aku yakin jika itu Xi Luhan" mata sehun berkilat menahan amarah, ingin rasanya sehun mencabik cabik kulit luhan dengan gunting kuku, sadis bukan?

"yasudah, ayo kita keluar"

Ajak jongin, sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. Mood sehun langsung down, yang ia inginkan hanya lah pulang sekarang, berbaring di tempat tidurnya adalah pilihan yang tepat saat ini.

"antarkan aku pulang"

"n.. ne?" jongin membalikan badan dan menatap sehun bingung

"apakah kau tuli, aku ingin pulang" sehun menekuk muka.

"ba.. baikah, aku akan mengantar buku buku ini dulu"

Malang sekali nasip mu kim jongin

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah di antar jongin pulang, sehun segera memasuki rumahnya, ia berlari menuju kamar nya melewati sang ibu yang sedang terbengong melihat kelakuan sang anak. Sudah biasa ia melihat sehun seperti itu, Ny. Oh memaklumi sikap sehun yang 'sedikit' manja karna memang ia putra bungsu sekaligus cucu termuda dari keluarga Oh. Salahkan kakek dan nenek sehun yang terlalu memanjakannya sewaktu di china dulu.

Ny. Oh berjalan menuju kamar sehun yang berada di Lantai dua bersebelahan dengan kamar Minimalis milik Kris. Interior setiap kamar, ralat mungkin lebih tepat ruangan pribadi,di masion keluarga Oh memang berbeda beda. Kris, dengan gaya Minimalis membuat ruangan terlihat simple dan nyaman. Sehun, dengan tema seperti kamar sang penguasa atau lebih tepatnya kamar sang raja yang mewah dan megah.

Ny. Oh mengetuk pelan kamar sehun pelan dan memasuki kamar sang anak dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mendapati sehun dengan tengkurap di atas ranjang , bukankan ini terlihat seperti seorang gadis? Ny. Oh mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur, ia melepas sepatu sekolah sehun yang memang ia belum sempat melepaskanya tadi. sehun yang merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh telapak kakinya segera memutar arah kebelakang.

"eomma.."

Ny. Oh tidak menjawab hanya sebuah senyuman manis yang dapat membuat orang nyaman melihat senyuman itu, benar benar senyuman yang tulus. Jika sedang terseyum seperti ini, Ny. Oh akan terlihat seperti Sehun, sangat mirip. mata yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit, itulah yang paling mirip dari Ny. Oh dan Sehun

"ceritakan sehun sayang"

Sehun mengankat badanya dan terduduk di samping Ny. Oh, Sehun mendengus nafas kasar,sebenarnya ia sangat – amat – malas menceritakan masalah hari ini, tapi ia tak tega melihat sang eomma yang terllihat khawatir olehnya.

Dan mulai lah cerita panjang sehun yang membuat moodnya buruk hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Xi Lu, Ini sudah hampir jam pulang, sebaiknya kau lepaskan sehun, eoh?" ujar chanyeol yang sepertinya khawatir terhapad sehun. Luhan memasukan stick coklat kedalam mulutnya dengan perlahan, mengemut dan menghisap coklat yang terdapat pada stick coklat itu.

"kau menjijikan, Luhan" desis baekhyun yang menjauh dan mendekat kearah chanyeol.

"haishhh ya sudahlah, aku akan ke gudang bawah" chanyeol bangkit dari kursi kantin yang sepi. Sepi karna sekarang adalah jam belajar.

"biar aku saja, park chanyeol."

Luhan mengambil blazer dan tas sekolahnya. Memakai blazer berwarna hitam itu sejenak dan menggantung kan tas berwarna silver itu ke bahunya, Meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang larut dalam pikiran masing- masing.

"apakah target selanjutnya adalah Wu sehun?" Tanya baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari punggung luhan yang mulai menjauh

"Mungkin"

Luhan merogoh saku samping celananya, mengambil kunci dari pintu gudang dihadapanya. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu tersebut, luhan memasuki gudang dengan rasa heran. Pasalnya ia tak mendapati sehun di sekitar pintu gudang. Ia mengelilingi gudang tersebut tapi nihil, ia tak menemukanya sehun- nya. Hatinya mulai berdetak kencang, perasaan khawatir mulai menghingapi dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari, hatinya berdoa untuk keselamatan sehun.

"WU SEHUN" Luhan mencoba berteriak, mungkin sehun berada di pinggiran pikirnya.

Setalah yakin bahwa Sehun tak ada di dalam gudang tersebut, luhan berlari menuju ruang osis yang terletak di gedung ke dua sekolah ini. Luhan berlari kencang, mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang ditunjukan olehnya. Luhan terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan flat. Jadi wajar wajar saja jika para murid heran melihat luhan yang panic seperti itu.

Luhan menerobos masuk ruang osis yang – untungnya- sepi, hanya terdapat beberapa saja anggota osis yang menempati ruangan tersebut. Ia mencari bagian osis yang mengatur data kesiswaan, entah apa yang dilakukan luhan kali ini.

"Beri aku alamat rumah Wu sehun kelas 10- 1"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued _

_Chapter 2 teaser_

"_ASTAGA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RUMAH KU XI LUHAN"_

"_sehunnie, kita tidak boleh berprilaku buruk pada tamu. Kita harus melayani dengan baik , sehun sayang"_

"_tapi eomma.."_

"_kau harus MELAYANI ku Wu sehun"_

"_brengsek kau Xi Luhan"_

"_sehun, perkenalkan ini kim jongin, calon tunangan mu"_

Yohoo~~ fifii is back…

Jujur nggak nyangka FF ini banyak yang review, padahal kirain fifi FF ini bakal di delete karna nggak ada yang baca ,

Dan hasil voting kemaren itu imbang, jadi kaihun apa hanhun itu masih belom bisa di tentuin.

Just for intro, fifii itu 00L yahh jadi monggo yang mau manggil eonni , dongsaeng , nunna atau pun hyung/?

Okeyy nggak mau banyak omong, sekarang adalah waktunya bales review ^^

.9809

Sipp , makasih udah lagi yahh

Daddykaimommysehun

Hehehe, ini udah di lanjut koq. Iya nihh fii bikin karakter luhan yang agak beda dari yang lain, jadi sangar gitu deh..makasih udah review

Yehetxoxo

Hehe siapa yang kaya? Boss suho? Yaoloh pacar fifi masa di grepe- grepe, kasian kali. Makasih udah review

Sayakanoicinoe

Sip deh, makasih udah review

Dr. Kimchie

Kamu hanhun shipper yah? Tenang koq, di ff ini kai sama luhan masih berjuang buat dapetin sehun koq. Makasih udah review

UNTAKUTUBUTARA4

Sip, tunggu kaihun moments yahh. Makasih udah review

smTown LoversSJ

hiyaaaa arigato.. makasih udah review

oh Jizze

sip ini udah dilanjut. Review lagi ne? makasih udah review

nicerindi

sippp, makasih udah review review lagi yahh

SehunBubbleTea1294

Woaah banyak yang minta kaihun ternyata..di chap ini udh terjawab kan. Makasih udah review , review lagi yahh

MissYifanCho

Sippp kemungkinan besar juga ff ini bakal jadi kaihun. Makasih udah review , review lagi yahh

Hehehe emang sehun itu lucu.. baca aja kelanjutanya nanti, makasih udah review , review lagi yahh

Pandarkn

Heheh keren kan. Makasih udah review , review lagi yah

Ayupadma28

Heheh ghamsa^^, di chap ini udah terjawab kan. Makasih udh review, review lagi yahh

Aegyosehunnie

Hahaha sip dehhh, makasih udh review , review lagi ne

Digichan-chan

Iyaa doain aja yahh.. yapp kai mau fii sembunyin dulu. Tapi next chap udh banyak kai partnya koq. Makasih udah review review lagi yah

Hyours

Sippp makasih udah review , review lagi yahh

Kiyomi Fujoshi

Kamu kaihun shipper yah?sama kaya aku ^^ makasih udh review review lagi yah

Asdindas

Hehehehe ini kan cuman fanfic.. makasih udah review review lagi yah

DiraLeeXiOh

Hunhan?mian fifi nggak bisa rubah plotnya.. makasih udah review review lagi yah

Rainrhainyrianarhianie

Makasih chingu, di chap ini udah banyak koq kaihun moments, makasih udah review review lagi yah

BaixianGurls

Makasihhhhhhhhh itu masih rahasia yahh chingu, makasih udah review review lagi yahh

DimpleXing

Sippp.. Makasih udah review review lagi yahh

Gwansim84

Me to, Makasih udah review review lagi yahh

Nin nina

Iya, abis bosen liat kai yang selalu jadi 'king'. Hehehe itu aku yang bikin, Makasih udah review review lagi yahh

sehunWind

kurang pajang? Kalo dichap ini masih kurang panjang? Makasih udah review review lagi yahh

dera

huwaa aku juga ukesehun shipper Makasih udah review review lagi yahh

Guest12

Hehehe di chap ini udh terjawab kan, Makasih udah review review lagi yahh

Jung oh jung

Sippp, Makasih udah review review lagi yahh

Oniex

Sippp deh chingu, Makasih udah review review lagi yahh

Ichizuki Takumi

Sippp Makasih udah review review lagi yahh

Gembel

Sipppp mian update agak lama, Makasih udah review review lagi yahh

YoungChanBiased

Iya apa?kiraain aku ff ini ngebosenin, Makasih udah review review lagi yahh

Bbuingbbuingaegyo

Iya iya enak banget jadi sehun, Makasih udah review review lagi yahh

DioUmmanyafarhan

Eh? Makasih udah review review lagi yahh

Azloef

Sippp deh , Makasih udah review review lagi yahh

chuapExo31

hehe dari pada uke yang lenjeh, mending macho kan. Makasih udah review review lagi yahh


End file.
